Name's
by Turtle-TotCrazy
Summary: Mikey, Is having trouble pronouncing his bro's names's, So Leo decides to help him. Also with the help of Don and Raph. Turtle Tot fic!


**-Please Read!-**

**This story was uploaded a couple months ago but my old account got hacked and my stories where deleted and user user names changed :c**

******But I did have my story's still saved on my pc so I'm going to re-post this!**

Do not Own TMNT, Nick does :c

* * *

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo where all around the age of 5 and all of them have also had a little training session from Master splinter by now.

Mikey was having trouble, it had nothing to do with the training, no, it was to with his brothers, his brothers name's.

"Waphie, Waphie, Waphie." Mikey waved his hands trying to get his brothers attention, Raph was punching his new punching bag that master splinter got him.

Finally Raph stopped and looked at his little brother.

"What?!" He said a little irritated on being stopped on what he was doing.

"Ah Leo wants you."

"What dose he want me to do now."

Mikey shrugged "I dunno but he wants you." Then Mikey ran to Leo's room, witch he was met by Leo and Donnie.

"Is he coming or not?" Leo asked.

"Well i told him, he might come or he might no-" Raph cut in "Ya im here. so what do you want Leo?"

"Well.." He looked at Mikey, "we really need to sort out this name thing."

"HEY! I can say your name's alright i think." Mikey defended himself

"Aww Leo don't you like the name he calls you?" Raph laughed.

Mikey looked up "Whats so wrong about it?"

"Yeah Leo, tell him." Raph said through more laughs.

Mikey crossed his arms and new where this was going, he was going to get a lesson.

"Its okay Mike just say what Leo says... and ignore Raph." Donnie said frowning at Raph.

Raph looked at Donnie "What?"

Leo started. "Alright Mikey lets start with Donnie's name"

"But i can say his name already ... Donnie ... see no mistake"

"Say his full name" He said simply.

Mikey new he was caught on that one, and smiled up at leo. "Aah come on Leo, i can say 'Donnie', isn't that enough"

"Mikey..."

"Okay, okay, err.. Don-e-tello, wait... Dona-tello?" Mikey basically asked Leo.

Leo smiled. "The last try was right, just put it together."

"DONATELLO!" Mikey grinned

"Well done Mike now say Raph's name"

"Okay ... Waphie , Waph?"

"Your nearly there Mike" Leo smiled again. "Now just replace the W with an R"

"Okay! so um Wap- no i mean Raphie,Raph?"

Leo was going to answer but Raph did. "Alright yeah you got it right, but its Raph not Raphie or waphie got it?"

All Mikey did was nod then stared back at Leo.

"Ahh okay Raph" Then leo went back to teaching Mikey. "Okay so like Raph said you did it right now try out his full name"

"I got this... Wapha- i mean Rapha-el" Leo nods. "I put it together and it makes RAPHAEL! yay!"

"Yeah that was right Mike!" Don said.

Raph realized what name was next. "All right Mikey i guess its time for Leo's name" He smirked "I know you already know how to say 'Leo' so try his full name."

Mikey shrugged. "Ah, okay Leo-nerd-o" Raph laughed again

"Ahh mikey its not that" Leo said to his little brother.

"Well Nerdo what is it" Raph said, then laughed even more.

"Yeah funny raph, real funny." He sarcastically said.

"Haha i know!" He replied.

Leo turned to Mikey. "Okay mike its leo-NARD-o not watch you just said" He did not want to say it because he knew Raph would just make fun of him again.

"Ahh okay Leo-nard-o?" Leo gave him a nod and he knew what he had to do next."Leonard-o,LEONARDO!" He shouted in relief. "yay i can say your names." He had a big smile on his face now.

"Haha well done Mikey!" donnie patting mikey's shell.

"Haha yeah, well done little brother." Leo smiled at Mikey and received a bigger one back.

"Hhh yeah well done knucklehead." Raph gave Mikey a playful hit on the shoulder.

Mikey then though of something. "Ow" he said playfully. "Its not nice to hit people Raphie." He giggled.

"Yeah whatev- HEY i said don't call me that!" He said pointing at Mikey.

"Awww dont Raphie like he name." Mikey teased

"No"

"Okay Raphie, so Raphie what you wanna do?"

"I know what you should be doing." He smirked and with that Mikey ran of with Raph following behind.

"Oh brothers" Donnie shook his head.

"Oh i know what you mean" Leo replied.

Don and Leo just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Some on reviewed I should do Mikey's name on my other account so,

I was thinking of doing a small second chapter to do With Mikey's name c:

when i have time ^w^

Please Review :3


End file.
